Doing homework at night is not always bad!
by love-Romione-4ever
Summary: What happens when Ron is doing his Homework late at night and Hermione come and sees him? Maybe it will turn into a fight, or maybe not... Read to know!


**This is my first fiction ever, so please be kind with me! It's a Ron/Hermione!**

**Summary: What happens when Ron is doing his Homework late at night and Hermione come and sees him? Maybe it will turn into a fight, or maybe not...**

**Sorry for the possible mistakes! Read, enjoy and review (please! ^^) and **_***this is Ron thought***_** during the following text.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Harry Potter; all of this (books, movies, idea, etc) is the property of JK Rowling and others. All of the characters and the places are not mind.**

**Doing homework at night is not always bad! **

Ron was sitting in the common room, doing his history of magic homework -which, you need to know was due for tomorrow- because even if he had the entire week to do it and Hermione didn't stop telling him to, he was late and now stuck to do it alone at night (it would probably take all night when we think about it because he wasn't motivate at all...) brief, Ron was totally bored and waited for a miracle idea for his essay to come in his mind.

Not that much time later, he heard a tired little voice coming from the stairs. He looked up and-guess who he saw- Hermione of course! _*Damn, now she's going to see me like that and laugh at me for the rest of the year!*_

-Ron? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be sleeping?

_*Oh Merlin, what am I supposed to say: Hey Hermione! I was doing the homework that you've done on Monday but that I've just started (even not started actually)? No, Ron, finds something to defends yourself, she's coming!*_

- I could ask you the same question!

- I couldn't sleep so I came down here to sit by the fireplace and read my book (she had her favorite book in her hand – Do I really need to tell you what it was?-). Are you ok? You seem a bit nervous.

-I'm fine, I'm really fine...

Ron was trying to hide his homework AND his ears that were starting to become slightly red when she was sitting by his side, on the couch._ * Gosh, she's so beautiful like that, sitting here... Damn, she can't know how much I love her*_ Oh, yeah, did I really forget to say that Ronald Weasley was crazy in love with the girl that interrupts him on his last minute homework process? Really? Yeah, he loves Hermione Granger more than anyone or anything else on this planet, more than chocolate frogs, more than his mother cooking (and everybody knows how much Ron loves his mother cooking!) and even more than Quidditch! He truly loves her since third year but still didn't know how to tell her so he was keeping his feeling for himself.

-What?

-What, what?

He looked away when he realized that he was staring at her for a good minute or so _* ANSWER, ANSWER, ANSWER... FIND AN EXCUSE TO BE STARING AT HER LIKE THAT! NOW* _but it seems that his brain doesn't listen to him at all because three little words came out of his mouth, three words that he didn't wanted to say but truly thought.

-You're beautiful.

-Oh... erm... thanks', yeah, thank you... I think I'll go. See you tomorrow!

Hermione was really embarrassed and she quickly got up and started to walk when Ron took her arm, turn her so she was facing him and –finally- kissed her_. * OH MY GOD! I'm kissing Hermione, she's going to kill me or worst, she's going to leave without kissing me back! WHY DID I DO THAT, WHY?* _but his fear went back in the farthest corner of his head when she finally kissed him back. It was perfect, she was perfect.

-You're perfect Hermione, I love you.

-I love you too Ron, since a very long time!

-So, are we a real couple now?

-What do you think; you think that I'm kissing people just like that for no reason even if I'm telling them that I love them? Who do you think I am?

_* Oh Merlin, I love when she's angry like that, she's so beautiful! And, by the way, this is our first couple fight!.. I think I should say something...*_

-I love you, I really do!

- Me too! Hey, were you doing your history of magic paper before I came here?

_*Oh no, now I'm really dead!*_

Here you go! I hope you liked it!

Love-Romione-4ever


End file.
